Last Stand
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AUish] Selphie made leaving seem so hard, but Kairi left anyway. [KairixSelphie]


Last Stand

_Warnings—_ Shoujo-ai (KairixSelphie), bad grammar, kind of AU.

_A/N—_ Okay, so this' just some random thing that came into my mind in the middle of the night. My first shoujo-ai fiction. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

-oooo-

Selphie came to the shore everyday. Everyday she heard the same laughs and saw the same smiles, which assured her that everything was all right. And everyday she would find one of her best friends and ask her if she was leaving. Her friend would laugh and tell her that she wasn't going anywhere. But that didn't stop her from asking the same question, day after day.

But today Selphie had heard that they were leaving. Riku's and Sora's raft was almost ready and of course Kairi was welcomed abroad. They hadn't said when they would be leaving, but Selphie had a feeling that today would be the day she would see Kairi for the last time.

The brunette girl stared at Kairi, who was sitting on the wooden raft, her feet breaking the surface of the calm ocean. Her eyes were distantly staring at the horizon, her mind already sailing far away from the Destiny Islands. Selphie smiled a little, as she started to slowly make her way towards the other girl.

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend, "Hi there, Selphie."

Without asking permission, Selphie sat down next to the auburn-haired girl and took off her shoes. She followed Kairi's example and sank her feet into the water. Even though it was around the midsummer, the seawater felt somewhat colder than it normally did. The breeze wasn't warm either, but close to freezing cold.

After enduring the silence for too long, Selphie fixed her green eyes at Kairi, "…You're not leaving… are you?"

"You always ask the same question… But yeah." Kairi nodded her head uneasily. She didn't want to make an eye contact with her friend, but instead gazed at her feet, "…Tonight, we are leaving."

Those were the words Selphie had been afraid to hear. Even though she had known all the time that eventually those words would come to her, she had always hoped and prayed that the destiny would change.

But nothing ever changed. Even if Kairi was to leave, the life on Destiny Island would continue. Selphie would get over it, just like always.

"Oh, I see." She said, trying not to sound sad or disappointed. She bit her lip, as she noticed a small tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it quickly away, before Kairi noticed it, although it was already too late.

"Don't be sad, Selphie…" Kairi sighed and moved a little bit closer to Selphie, "You know that I will come back."

Selphie sniffed and fervently wiped her eyes. She didn't want to look weak, not especially in front of the girl who she admired and loved the most. She knew that it wasn't normal to be too attached to her best friend, but she couldn't help it. Even without realizing it, Selphie had started sobbing hysterically.

Kairi smiled warmly, as she wrapped her slender arms around her friend and pulled her against her chest. The other one's shoulders trembled, as she exposed her feelings.

"C'mon Selphie… Please don't cry." Kairi whispered, as she placed her chin on top of Selphie's head. She inhaled the brunette's personal scent. She smelled like the ocean, fresh and salty. Kairi closed her eyes and waited for Selphie to calm down a little.

Before long, Selphie looked up at her friend and gave her a weak smile, "…How can you be so sure that you will find your way back? What if you get lost?"

Kairi shook her head, as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Selphie's forehead, "Don't worry, Selphie. I could never leave you here. Once I've seen what's out there, I'll come back and tell you everything."

"I… I guess…" Selphie shrugged her shoulders, a hint of blush attacking her cheeks. She turned her head away and pouted, "…You'd better come back then. I don't like broken promises."

Kairi chuckled. She detached herself from Selphie and picked something up. She looked at a necklace, which was made of seashells, before offering it to Selphie, "Here, take this. I thought I'd give it to Sora, but I think that you might treasure it more."

The brunette girl picked up the pretty necklace and examined it. Pearly white seashells glittered in the rays of the setting sun. Selphie swallowed a lump in her throat, as she threw her arms around Kairi and embraced her again. She was close to tears again, but she knew that she had already made the things harder than they already were.

"Please don't go." Selphie begged.

"Selphie…" Kairi inhaled a deep breath, "…You're making this seem so hard."

Kairi pushed Selphie gently away and stood up. She picked up her shoes and started heading towards the dock.

"Kairi…"

"It's getting late." Kairi stated calmly, although Selphie could almost hear her composure shattering, "Let's go home. Tomorrow, let's come back here."

Selphie quickly snatched her shoes, before running after Kairi. She grabbed the taller girl's hand and made her stop walking. Kairi didn't turn around, but neither made any movements of running away. She knew that she was already going to hurt Selphie more than she deserved.

"Kairi…" Selphie started, her hold around Kairi's hand tightening, "…If you leave now… I… I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without you Kairi, I just can't."

Kairi finally turned around. She stared right into Selphie's eyes, as if begging for her forgiveness. The auburn-haired girl reached out her free hand, before it touched the back of Selphie's head. Without a warning, she pulled the other girl towards her and covered her lips with hers.

The kiss was innocent, but it still made Selphie's knees go numb. Her head spun, as she hung on to Kairi's shoulders, just to keep her balance.

Kairi pulled away after a while, her eyes becoming teary slowly but surely. She quickly turned around and spun towards the docks. And before Selphie could clear her head, the other one was already gone. The brunette girl closed her eyes, as her legs gave up and she fell on the soft sand. She placed the seashell necklace on her lips and smiled longingly.

The next morning Selphie came to the beach. She immediately noticed that there were three smiles absent. Tidus and Wakka asked what was wrong, but she just smiled and said everything was all right.

Selphie came to the shore everyday. She waited, although everyone kept telling her that they wouldn't return. She wore the seashell necklace everyday, as she gazed to the horizon, hoping to see a familiar raft carrying her love back home.

And even when everyone forgot about the three teens, who fearlessly sailed off to the sea, Selphie always remembered. She remembered the scent of Kairi, her calm and reassuring eyes, as well as the bittersweet taste on her lips.

But she forgot Kairi's promise, because she didn't want to be discouraged.

Kairi never came back.

-_end._


End file.
